


One two, one two.

by TheDump



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDump/pseuds/TheDump
Summary: Short story.





	

One two, one two. A step in front of the next. One after the other, then two more behind them. Then two more feet behind them. All in unison, one two. One two. They all walk slowly and steadily, not a word is said amoungst their ranks. Their faces, names, lives, none of that matters. They just have to keep on walking, one foot in front of the other. All of them following their leader. Whos face, name, life, it matters. They matter. One brisk confident step after another. Each step more filled with grandeur . A smile was plastered across their face. It never left as they walked off the cliff, plummeting to their death. One two, one two. One after another they walked off the cliff. Hundreds, thousands. The numbers never mattered. As their line dwindled slowly to the last person, their feet almost hesitated. It was too late at this point. Off the cliff they went, being the only one to go out screaming.


End file.
